You're The One For Me
by athrunzala
Summary: PostSeries Romance fic. BrandonxMika pairing. what if Brandon and Mika got married?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gungrave, and I probably never will! Life really does suck! Dennis Leary was right! .

General warnings:

1 - this fic might take some of the dude's involved only slightly O.O.C., and it is my first! So please excuse any thing that you might find offensive.

2 – this is a one shot, unless all you reviewers out there decide to tell me that I should do otherwise.

3 – ages are only my personal guesses. This is my vacation from all things Final Fantasy, so please bear with me.

You're the One for Me

By: athrunzala

The man looked up from the screen that he had been staring at for the past three hours. Although he was only in his twenties, his silver hair gave the impression of a man much older than that. He then stood up and stretched. He stood about 5' 11" and would be easily found in a crowd, as he liked to keep his mouth shut.

He also has a ten-year old obituary. And not just any obituary, but his own. Since he is a man who has already died. Twice. His name: Brandon Heat.

Brandon turned and walked to the coat rack in the room and removed his coat. His apparel appeared to be plain, a white v-neck tee shirt and black pants. His coat hung down almost to his ankles and was black. He turned, and with a powerful stride, walked out of the room.

In another part of the city, a young woman was getting into her car. She wore a red, waist length coat over a tight fitting black shirt and a black skirt. She looked to be about fifteen years old, and her silvery hair that fell around her face made her appear to be in her forties, but she was really only nineteen years old. As she got into the red Corvette, she looked at her watch.

"Is it really 5:30 already? Oh, well, guess it can't be helped."

That said, she turned the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the storage building that had become her home.

Brandon looked at his watch. 5:35.

"Leaving for the day?"

Brandon turned when he heard the voice. He knew whom it belonged to. Near the elevator stood the source. Brandon's former partner and now boss, Harry McDowell.

Harry used to be Brandon's partner when they had originally joined the Millenian Organization. Shockingly enough, it had been Harry who had killed Brandon the first time. The second time, it had been time that killed him, but they renewed their friendship when Harry had saved Brandon's life.

Harry was now old. And he looked as though he had had more than his fair share of troubles. He wore a white sport coat with matching pants, black dress shoes, along with a white shirt and black necktie. He was now fifty, and he knew it.

"How are you doing, Harry?" The question was made out of respect that the two shared. "I'm alright, Brandon. How about you?" Bandon was uneasy about answering, but he did so anyways. "I'm alright. And to answer your previous question, yes, I am leaving for the day."

The two looked at each other, and Harry walked over to where Brandon was standing. The two friends then turned and walked out of the door, into the bright sunlight.

Title Card: Business

"Well, see you tomorrow, Brandon." Harry turned as he said this and waved to Brandon who was already walking to his red motorcycle. He turned, waved, and mounted the vehicle, and rode off.

"Well, " Harry said, to no one in particular, "that's Brandon. He never really did talk much." He then snapped out or his trance and got into his white convertible.

The red convertible was parked out in front of the store. Its owner was obviously inside buying food for the next month, and the expensive car was parked outside, and totally unattended. Unattended, that is, until a very familiar motorcycle pulled up next to it.

Inside the store, the young girl was just paying for the items that she had bought. After paying, she thanked the clerk and walked out of the store. She didn't notice the second vehicle and it's rider until she looked up. Way up.

"Brandon!" the girl was almost shocked to see the man whom she had fallen in love with over the course of her first nine months of knowing him. "I… I thought that you… that you were dead."

Brandon looked down at her, took the bags that she was carrying in her arms, put them in the car, and hugged her. "Mika," he said in his usual soft-spoken manner, "you know that I was not really dead. I was just sleeping."

"I know that." She then started to cry. "But do you have any clue about how hard it has been for me to get used to that fact? Do you have even the slightest…?" her random babbling was silenced when Brandon bent down and kissed her. She thought "can this really be happening? Did Grave… No. Did Brandon just kiss me?"

"Mika," Brandon said, "I'll see you when you get home." He got back on the two-wheeled monstrosity and rode off.

Mika stood in the parking lot for almost a half an hour after the kiss, pondering his reasons for doing it. Then she got into her car, started it, and drove off. She was so lost in thought, that she almost hit the white convertible that was driving in front of her.

That is, she would have, it had not been for the fact that the driver ran in front of the car to shout at her and stop her.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She looked at the man, and then she immediately recognized him. "Harry! I'm sorry!"

"Listen, Mika… That is your name, right?" He looked at her questioningly. She looked back up him. "Yes." "Mika, I'm alright, and you didn't hit the car, just please for all our sakes, try to be more careful next time. Okay?" She looked down at the floor, then looked back up at him, pulled around the car, and drove off towards the garage that she lived in.

Back at the garage, Brandon was preparing dinner with the food that was in the fridge. "Let's see," he said, looking over the instructions in the cookbook that was on the counter in front of him. "Okay, now, I need to add the soup."

(A.n/ - Okay, so Brandon's cooking. That doesn't make him any less of a man. I know how to cook! And I'm also a guy!)

He was so busy with what he was doing, that he nearly had a heart attack when Mika came in the door. Luckily, the chicken casserole that he was making didn't get spilled on the floor.

"Sorry about scaring you Brandon. I didn't know you were busy when I came in."

He looked at her, smiled, and said "It's all right. I feel better knowing that you got here safely." He then walked over to her, and stuck his hand in his pocket. when he reached her, he took his hand out of his pocket , got down on one knee, and looked her in the eyes.

He was just about to say something, when the doorbell rang.

He got up off his knees, and walked over to the door, putting the small box that he had removed from there only moments before back into his pocket. He opened the door to reveal Harry on the front porch.

A.n/- yeah. Harry can really ruin the moment!

"Hey, Brandon! What's up?" Harry looked like he had absolutely no clue what the hell he had just ruined.

"Hello, Harry." Brandon's response was less than enthusiastic. "Why are you here?"

Harry looked shocked at his friend's coldness towards him. "What do you mean?" he then noticed that Brandon had his hand in his pocket. He knew instantly what that meant. "Oh. S-sorry."

"It's alright, Harry. Now there is a witness."

"Huh?" Harry was startled by this comment.

"It's just that simple, Harry," the taller of the two said. "You are now the witness for this event."

Harry thought about it and then followed his friend into the house.

Once again 'alone' Brandon removed the box from his pocket, but, again, the moment was ruined when a large group of Orgmen burst through the door, and started to trash the place.

"Brandon!"

Brandon looked over to see that one of the mutated humans was about to crush both Harry and Mika under its foot.

Thinking quickly, he darted into the trailer on the other side of the room, re-emerging a few moments later with a rather large coffin-shaped device slung over his shoulder.

He rammed it into the ground and two panels opened, revealing two rather large pistols. He pulled the black pistol out of its sheath and began to fire on the Orgmen. The shots never missed. He was soon at Harry's back, ready to destroy all the enemies that had interrupted the moment.

Harry pulled the trigger, firing his last bullet and destroying another Orgman in the process.

"Brandon! I'm out!"

Brandon, hearing this, reached into the other holster in the device, and handed the second pistol to his friend. He then dropped the pistol that he was holding on the ground, grabbed the chain that was attached to the device, and slung it over his shoulder, bringing the squared-off end to level with the Orgmen.

"EVERYBODY! DOWN!" He shouted as the base of the device opened to reveal the business end of a large machine gun. The side that was closer to the ground opened to reveal the trigger for said weapon. The room was soon filled with dust as Orgman after Orgman succumbed to the power of the anti-Orgman munitions loaded into the gun.

As soon as the last Orgman was destroyed, Brandon, now covered in dust, turned back to Mika, who was also covered in dust, removed the box from his pocket, got down on one knee, and began to speak.

"Mika, from the moment I first saw you," he began, "I felt something deep inside of me that told me that I had to be with you at any cost, but I wasn't really sure where that was leading me. Then I realized that my death did have a purpose. That Mari… your mother's death also had a purpose. Both were to bring me to you."

Mika looked a little confused. "What are you trying to say, Brandon?"

The silver haired male looked up at her, smiled, and opened the box that was in his hand. "Mika, what I'm trying to say is," he looked up into her eyes as he finished opening the box, "will you marry me?"

Mika looked inside the box. It contained a ring that had the biggest and most beautiful blue Sapphire that she had ever seen set in gold. She looked back into the dirty face of the man holding the ring, back to the ring, and back into his face.

She began to cry.

"Mika," Brandon looked up at her with concern. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The young girl looked back at him with tears in your eyes.

"Yes. I'm fine, and no. There's nothing wrong. It's all perfect."

Brandon then asked his question again.

"Mika, will you marry me?"

The two stood silent for several moments and then Mika broke the silence when she said, "Yes, Brandon. I will marry you."

"Now that's beautiful."

The young couple turned and looked at the man in the once white suit who was trying to make his way out of the room. And began laughing.

"Hey! Brandon! Mika! What in the hell is so funny?"

"Um… Harry…" Mika couldn't finish the statement, so Brandon had to do it.

"Harry, your pants."

Harry reached back and felt the seat of his pants, and realized, to his embarrassment that he had ripped the seat of his slacks, and boxers, in half. He turned fifteen shades of red, covered his now exposed backside with his hands, and ran out to his car.

Brandon then turned to his roommate/ fiancee and hugged her.

End

A.n/- Okay. So? What did you think? If you would really like me to, I could amend this fic to have later chapters, and it would not end here. Again, please excuse the fact that this is my first fic, and therefore probably royally sux!

Okay, I… uh… wasn't sure about a few things in this fic. Like spellings. If somebody out there would like to be a nice person and send me a list of the characters for Gungrave, you can reach me at was also unsure how to end this, so that is why I had Harry rip his pants. So maybe the correct word to put in that sentence is em-bare ass-ed. I'm not really sure. I also tried to keep the swearing to a minimum, but the series is full of swearing, so if you are under 14 or have never heard any cussing in your life, I do not suggest going out to your local anime store and renting the series.

Also, for those of you that haven't figured it out by now, this fic takes place after the series.

Thanx! And F.F.N.(farewell for now!)

-athrun

p.s. – I'd also like to thank axel terizaki for his work on the fic "The Child of Love". That was my major inspiration for this. I might be tempted to put up my six chapter Gundam Wing fic, but that royally sucks, and I'm not really sure if any of you would want to be tortured by it's presence on the site. So if you want to see it, let me know, and it will go up. In it's entirety.


End file.
